


What i wanna say about ok k.o. Being cancelled :,)

by 00fxer



Category: Cartoon Network, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Cartoon network is a jerk, go die in a hole CN, ok ko is my fave shiw why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00fxer/pseuds/00fxer
Summary: Frick cartoon network die in a hole





	What i wanna say about ok k.o. Being cancelled :,)

Dear cartoon network.

YOU HAD TO CANCEL OK K.O DIDNT YOU YOU FRICkIng fRickS (definitely not a sammy reference ) WHY YOU COULD HAVE AIRED IT MORE INSTEAD IF FRICKEN TTG! OK KO IS A GREAT SHIW AND YOU CANT IGNORE THAT CN. now, for a meme that is accurate.

People: why did you cancel a great show instead of cancelling teen titans go?

Cartoon Network: i like money-

Ian: why did you cancel my show?

Cartoon Network: i like money-

People: why are you airing teen titans go so much?

Cartoon Network:i like money-


End file.
